greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough
Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough is the seventh episode of the fifth season and the 83rd overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Amelia's drug addiction spins further out of control as she plays hooky from work with a new fling, starts writing pill prescriptions for herself, and has a run-in with the cops. Addison and Jake are at odds when they must make the impossible choice between donating their patient's organs or saving the life of her healthy, unborn baby. Violet begins working at Seaside Wellness again, and Cooper, Charlotte, and Mason begin to form a family bond, much to Erica's chagrin. Full Summary Addison confesses to her therapist that she keeps sneaking into the lab to check on the embryo. He says it sounds maternal. Addison is leaving for work as Sam's still in bed. She asks if he's seen her cellphone. Sam says he last saw her with it on Amelia's deck last night. She'll go get it and reminds him they have Violet's thing this morning. They share a kiss. He wants to have sex, but she can't because she can't have sex for two days before the embryo gets implanted. He understands. As Addison walks onto Amelia's deck, she sees Ryan standing there, watching over the ocean with a cup of coffee in his hands. She greets him and introduces herself. He introduces himself too and Amelia comes outside. Addison asks if she doesn't have any surgeries today. Ryan thought they were going back to bed. Amelia tells him to go, she'll be there in a sec. As Ryan walks off, Amelia says she's taking a day off. Addison says she can't cancel work because of a hot guy, but Amelia tells her she'll call her. She goes inside. In the conference room, Cooper is putting down cupcakes that read "Welcome back iolet". Sheldon ate the V, not knowing he wasn't supposed to. Pete is working in the ER and Amelia is at home, so it's only Addison, Sheldon, Cooper, and Charlotte. Addison tells them about Ryan. Charlotte tells them Amelia quit. Violet comes in and they all welcome her back. Addison leaves to go to the ER. Violet reads the cupcakes, which now says "Welcome back olet". They turn to Sheldon, who's enjoying another cupcake. In the ER, Pete and Jake are working on one of Jake's patient, who had a motor vehicle accident and how has a head trauma. She's 16 weeks pregnant, but there's no brain activity. The fetal heart rate looks strong. Sam comes in. The patient is an organ donor, and his patient needs this woman's heart. Jake says he worked with Shannon and her husband for years. This baby is a miracle. Sam says the baby is not yet viable. His patient has severe cardiomyopathy. Jake says that even if he can pull off the tricky heart transplant will only buy the patient 10 years, while the baby has an entire life. Charlotte asks if the baby can make it. It's a long shot, but possible. Addison sides with Sam, because the mother probably won't live long enough to bring the baby to viability. Even if she does, the fetal oxygenation may be compromised. Jake says Shannon wanted this baby more than anything, but Pete says she's not gonna be around to raise it. Jake brings up her husband, but has to confess they couple is taking some time apart due to the stress of the fertility treatment. Addison wonders why he's fighting. Charlotte says that in this case, they have to rely on the donor card. Once they've affirmed her brain death, she becomes a donor. Jake asks what if he finds Doug. Charlotte tells him to do it fast, then. Erica and Mason enter Cooper's office. The school isn't open to do and Mason forgot to mention it. Erica has work, but she'll come to pick up Mason tonight at Cooper's. Cooper assures her Charlotte won't be there. Cooper is going to build a fort with Mason. Violet walks into Sheldon's office with another cupcake. She's relieved to be back. She says one of the requirements to regain her license is practice supervision. Sheldon would be honored to do it. Violet considers it a formality, but Sheldon thinks they can both learn something from it. He thinks it'll be fun. Cooper and Mason meet Amelia and Ryan at a taco stand. He introduces Mason to Amelia. Ryan wants to high-five Mason, but he states he just washed his hands. Cooper asks Amelia if she's okay because of all he heard about her. Amelia tells him not to get judgmental because he himself knocked up a random chick in a bar parking lot. She apologizes and then walks off with Ryan and their tacos. Mason says she didn't really seem like a doctor. Jake walks into Sam's patient's room. Sam paged him to meet the Schaffer family. Leanne, the patient, says it's nice to meet him. She can't wait to go take care of her kids again. Jake asks for a word with Sam. Outside, Jake tells Sam he can't guilt him into changing his mind. Sam says Leanne's kids' life will be destroyed too if she dies. Jake reminds him they're colleagues, and that was not cool. Cooper and Mason enter the kitchen. Cooper introduces Sheldon and Pete to Mason. They all smile at him, agreeing he's like a mini Cooper. Addison comes in and Mason offers her a taco. Cooper tells them about Amelia and Ryan. Mason says Ryan is handsome but shiftless, as Cooper said in the car. Sheldon asks if Amelia's "eating tacos" with Ryan. Addison suspects she's drinking "margaritas" again, because she seemed pretty hungover this morning. Sheldon says margaritas are bad enough, but they have a real problem if it's tacos as well. Mason says tacos are good, but that doctor really seemed like a druggie to him. Jake fills Addison in on what Sam did. She's surprised and guesses he misinterpreted his intentions. Jake wants to talk about it, but Addison gets on the elevator and says she has to do something. Violet is listening to a patient who's talking about getting screwed out of a trial she spent two years working on. Sheldon is observing. The patient says it was very frustrating, because the man who excluded her took all the credit. Violet says it happened to her, too, once, on a paper. Sheldon clicks with his pen. Violet wants to say what she finds important when she notices her professional space is not respected, but Sheldon stops her with clicking with his pen again. Violet quicklly says that deep breathing exercises are good to handle stress and she suggests they try one now. Ryan does a belly shot off Amelia before they start kissing again. Addison walks onto the deck. She says she and Amelia need to talk. Ryan gives them some privacy. Amelia is not in the mood for a lecture because she's having an amazing day. Addison says she's worried about Amelia. They're family and family looks out for each other. Amelia says they stopped being family when she had sex with Mark, so she can let herself off the hook. Amelia gets up and tells Ryan they're leaving. Shannon's sats have dropped. Jake wants to put in a chest tube. Sam says they're delaying the inevitable. Jake says Shannon's husband is flying in from London, so they have to keep her alive until he arrives. Sam puts in the chest tube, but he angrily tells Jake that his patient is at the top of the UNOS list. All Jake is doing in thinking about Shannon's husband's feelings, but he doesn't have the right to when Leanne is dying. Amelia and Ryan are on a hotel bed. She tells him she's a neurosurgeon. She asks about his story. He says he grew up overprivileged and overfunded but undermotivated. Kind of the opposite of a doctor. He's the family disappointment because he's unemployed, but he does have money. Amelia says she was that once upon a time. This week, she probably is again. Ryan doesn't want to drag her down. He's a pillhead and that's all he does. He's gonna have to do something about it soon, but he doesn't have much to lose. She's worked really hard to become a doctor, and he likes her enough to tell her she should probably go to work. He jokingly asks who else is gonna write them refills. Violet can't believe Sheldon wrote four pages of notes for just one session. He thinks she's not taking it seriously enough. She is talking about her own personal life. Violet says it establishes trust. Sheldon says it should only be used a last resort. Violet can't believe he's judging her methodology. Sheldon says he's not an easy A. There's a process for reinstatement and he's following it. He's not gonna sugarcoat his opinion. She says she won't either and gives him the finger before walking off. He yells after her he's gonna leave that out of the report because they're friends. Cooper and Mason are playing tennis on the Wii. Mason is winning as Charlotte comes in. Her staff meeting was cancelled. Cooper introduces them. Mason saw her picture in Cooper's office already, but he thinks she's prettier in person. Mason asks Charlotte to play as Cooper sucks. She agrees to. As they start playing, there's a knock on the door. Erica comes in and apologizes for being late. As Mason says it was an amazing day, she sees Charlotte. Erica tells Mason to get his backpack and wait for her outside. Once he's outside, Erica tells Cooper she asked him not to let Charlotte meet Mason. Charlotte says it was not his fault. Erica was not talking to her and leaves. Charlotte wonders if Erica will ever let her off the hook. Cooper proposes to give her some time to get to know her. Charlotte says it doesn't seem like Erica wants to know her. Amelia and Ryan are out of pills. She forgot to pack her prescription pad so they can't make a drugstore run. She says the party is not over. She grabs her keys and leaves. Sam comes home and tells Addison Jake is out of his mind. Jake won't accept Shannon's fate. Addison says they're both trying to be the best doctors they can for their patients. Addison is going to sleep on the couch tonight, because she finds him really sexy and she doesn't trust herself to go upstairs and not have sex. Sam says there are other things they can do and still follow doctor's orders. He whispers in her ear what he has in mind. Amelia is grabbing prescription pads from her desk at the practice, all in the dark. Suddenly, a flashlight is pointed at her. A police officer comes in, gun drawn, and tells her to put her hands in the air. With her hands in the air, she says she's a doctor at the practice. Pete asks Violet when she's going to bed. She replies when she's done charting, which she does since Sheldon is reviewing them tomorrow. She updates Pete on what Sheldon's doing. Pete thinks Sheldon means well. Violet concludes Pete's taking his side. She would like Sheldon to back off. All she wants to do is be there for her patients and do good work. She thought she did that when she wrote the book. Since her suspension, she's kept on thinking about how it's affected everybody and she's punished herself more than the medical board ever could. Now the suspension's almost over but she still can't get her life back. She and Pete had a life, before. She wants it back. Charlotte arrives at the practice, as she was on call. The police officers show her Amelia. Amelia tells her she forgot to shut off the alarm. She told them that, but they won't listen. As Amelia didn't have an I.D. on her, they need Charlotte's confirmation. Charlotte confirms it's Dr. Shepherd and says she'll take it from here. Once they're gone, Charlotte asks what she stole. Amelia pretends she forgot her wallet the other day, but Charlotte knows she came for her prescription pads. Amelia gives her a pad and Charlotte blocks her way. She says Amelia can't see what's happening here and asks her to let her help. Amelia tells her to stay out of her life and gets on the elevator. Right before the doors close, Amelia shows her she's still got a prescription pad. Charlotte is telling the other doctors what happened. They don't know what to do next. While they want to help her, they can't do that unless she asks for it. They inform Jake on Amelia's addiction history. Jake suggests they suspend her to make her care. They want to do everything they can, but they have to find her for that. Sheldon will talk to some of his police friends, off the record. Charlotte says Amelia does not want to be found. They just have to hope she'll come to her senses before anything bad happens. A worried Sheldon finishes up a call. Pete comes in. Sheldon already called the morgue, because Amelia could be dead. Before Sheldon can make another call, Pete says Violet was up all night working to please him. Sheldon says Amelia is more important than Violet staying up late to do what after all is her profession. Pete says it is important to him. Sheldon says that's surprising giving his recent attitude. Pete says they're working on it. They have the right to be critical of one another. It might be a stupid fight, but a fair one, while Sheldon is using his authorative position to push Violet around. Sheldon says defending Violet is a big step for Pete. Cooper is at Erica's house. She opens up and says she spit on a kid once, after she spit on Mason. One of the worst things she's ever done, but she was protecting her son. Maybe Charlotte was thinking that too, when she did what she did. It's messed up, but she doesn't seem like a monster. Cooper says she is not. Cooper wants to say hi to Mason, so Erica lets him in. Doug arrives at the hospital. Sam overhears who he is and introduces himself. Doug asks what happened and Sam fills him in. He says there's no hope for a meaningful recovery. Doug asks about the baby. Sam says they can't keep the baby alive outside the womb. Doug asks what happens next. Sam mentions the donor card and the heart donation as Jake comes over. Doug didn't know Shannon kept going with the IVF. Jake says she was going to tell him once she was sure it worked and tells Doug to go see Shannon first. Jake then turns to Sam and says he took advantage of the situation. Sam says he's only advocating for his patient like is, but the only difference is that Leanne doesn't have to be dead. Addison comes out of the room and says they can hear them inside. Sam says he's not trying to manipulate. Addison says she won't choose between them and what they want, because all that matters is what Doug wants. Amelia wakes up naked in bed and then sees Ryan's drinking with a couple of other men. Amelia covers herself up as one of the men thanks the "lady with the scripts". Ryan says they are not strangers. Amelia says she doesn't want them here. Ryan then throws them out. Ryan understands she's coming down. He asks if she's ever smoked the drug. She hasn't. He gives her the things to do it and promises it'll make her happier than she's ever been. She then falls back into the pillows as she softly moans in pleasure. Doug is sitting by Shannon's side, holding her hand. Jake comes in. Doug says their hopes have been crushed so many times that something's died inside him. He couldn't hang on to the dream of being a parent anymore, but Shannon never let it go. Maybe they should keep her alive as having this baby was his dream. Jake asks if it's also his dream. Doug asks how it works. Jake says they can keep Shannon alive until the baby's come to term if they're lucky, but it's more realistic that the baby will be born prematurely, which puts him at risk for serious consequences. Jake asks if knowing all of this, having the baby is still his dream, Jake will stop any doctor that wants to pull the plug. Doug says Shannon would have been an amazing mother. Jake says she can still do something amazing, but it's up to him. Jake leaves him to think it over. Violet comes into Sheldon's office with all her files. Sheldon says he's called everyone he can, but no Amelia, and she won't reply to his countless messages. Sheldon admits he may have been hard on Violet, and he's worried about Amelia, but he was annoyed at how she micromanaged him taking over her patients while suspended, so it's possible he was using the peer review process to be petty and vengeful, which was wrong. Sheldon admits this insight came from someone else. Sheldon says he sent his rapport to the medical board. It said she's an excellent therapist who deserves to be back at work. Addison, Sam, and Jake are all waiting for Doug. He comes out of the room and tells them to let Shannon go. He walks off as Sam and the transplant team rush into her room. Addison sees how Jake wanders off. Addison asks if Jake is okay. They're about the implant the egg. He says he's fine, but she's not convinced. Before they do this, Addison wants to talk about Shannon. It would be nice, because she wants some good juju in here. Addison tells Jake where some of Shannon's organs went. Addison says it used to be easier for her. She used to think to always save the mother first, but when she thinks about babies, it's not clear or easy anymore. She doesn't know if that's better or worse. Jake says what they do is personal. It can't be anything else. Addison says as long it doesn't carry over. Jake says that it was Doug's call to make, so it won't carry over. Jake tells her not to worry as there's good juju flowing. Violet comes home and says Sheldon apologized. He doesn't usually do that, or it takes him longer. She thanks Pete. He asks her if she wants to watch American Bake Off. She says he doesn't like it, but he says she does. She sits down next to him on the couch. Erica and Mason knock on the door of Charlotte and Cooper's apartment. Charlotte lets them in and greets Mason, who's going to stay for the night. Erica warns them not to let Mason get out of flossing and not to give him chocolate, as he's allergic. Mason wants to play tennis again. Erica is worried, but Cooper will take good care of him. She walks out and Charlotte grabs a remote. She throws the phone at Cooper, telling him to order pizza. Jake implants the egg. Addison smilingly looks at the monitor. Addison tells her therapist that this tiny little fertilized egg becomes a whole person with a whole life ahead, if all things go right. It's a lot of responsibility, but also thrilling and terrifying. Cooper, Charlotte, and Mason have built a tent with sheets and they're using a flashlight to create shadow figures with their hands. Sam is putting the heart into Leanne's chest. Amelia puts a belt around her upper arm and Ryan, sitting behind her, injects drugs into her arm. Addison lists a couple of major experiences people go through in life, and she hopes she'll get to have them with her baby. She's keeping watch. Cast PP5x07AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP5x07PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP5x07JakeReilly.png|Jake Reilly PP5x07CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP5x07CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP5x07SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP5x07AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP5x07SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP5x07VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP5x07EricaWarner.png|Erica Warner PP5x07RyanKerrigan.png|Ryan Kerrigan PP5x07DougIverson.png|Doug Iverson PP5x07MasonWarner.png|Mason Warner PP5x07Joan.png|Joan PP5x07LeanneSchaffer.png|Leanne Schaffer PP5x07Cop.png|Cop PP5x07Stoner.png|Stoner (right) PP5x07MikeSchaffer.png|Mike Schaffer PP5x07JJSchaffer.png|J.J. Schaffer Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Benjamin Bratt as Dr. Jake Reilly *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *A.J. Langer as Erica Warner *Wes Brown as Ryan Kerrigan *T.J. Ramini as Doug Iverson Co-Starring *Scott Alan Smith as Therapist *Griffin Gluck as Mason Warner *Kim Hawthorne as Joan *Deborah Quayle as Leanne Schaffer *Rueben Grundy as Cop *Jake Olson as Stoner *Tony Christopher as Mike Schaffer *Blake Bertrand as J.J. Schaffer Medical Notes Addison Forbes Montgomery *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Therapist **Jake Reilly (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy **Embryo transfer Addison talked to her therapist about sneaking into the lab to watch her embryo grow. He said it sounds maternal. She later saw Jake for her embryo transfer. She talked to her therapist about how the embryo could become a whole person. Shannon Iverson *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Blunt head trauma **Brain death *'Doctors:' **Jake Reilly (reproductive endocrinologist) **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Neurosurgeon *'Treatment:' **Mechanical ventilation **Chest tube **Organ harvest Shannon was in a car accident. She was one of Jake's patients, whom he had helped get pregnant. She was 16 weeks pregnant. She showed signs of brain death, but the fetus was still healthy. She was an organ donor, so Sam asked about her as his patient needed her heart. Jake said that the stress of the IVF had gotten to her husband and he had left her. Charlotte said that without the family there, they would certify brain death and harvest her organs. Jake went to find her husband to prevent that. Shannon later stopped breathing and Jake had to put in a chest tube. Shannon's husband, Doug, arrived and was informed of the situation. He was given the two options and asked to decide. He decided to have them donate her organs. Leanne Schaffer *'Diagnosis:' **Cardiomyopathy *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Heart transplant Leanne had cardiomyopathy and was awaiting a heart transplant. Once Shannon's husband decided to donate her organs, she got Shannon's heart. Joan *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy **Deep breathing exercises Joan was seeing Violet while Sheldon observed. She talked about her boss taking credit for her work. Violet suggested they do deep breathing exercises together. Music "The Walk" - Mayer Hawthorne "Good Times" - Matt Duncan Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.51 million viewers. *This episode's title is probably a reference to the song Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough, originally sung by Michael Jackson. Gallery Episode Stills PP5x07-1.jpg PP5x07-2.jpg PP5x07-3.jpg PP5x07-4.jpg PP5x07-5.jpg PP5x07-6.jpg PP5x07-7.jpg PP5x07-8.jpg PP5x07-9.jpg PP5x07-10.jpg PP5x07-11.jpg PP5x07-12.jpg PP5x07-13.jpg PP5x07-14.jpg PP5x07-15.jpg PP5x07-16.jpg PP5x07-17.jpg PP5x07-18.jpg Quotes :Addison: It's thrilling and terrifying. And I imagine this baby kicking inside of me and riding a bike, going to prom, heartbreak, weddings, and births. I imagine all of these moments in this person's life, all of this possibility. And I hope... I hope we get to have them. ---- :Addison: It's not clear or easy anymore. I don't know if that's better or worse. ---- :Amelia: If this is trouble, you should try it. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S5 Episodes